5pb
"Hello everbody! This is 5pb! How you doing?" 5pb (5pb.ちゃん, 5 Pb.-Chan) is the cute hostess for Hi-5 Radio and also a DLC character in the first game. She first meets IF, who hears her during a sleep-less evening. After noticing IF there, she proceeds to scream and run away from her. After a series of events she'll finally join the team as a playable member. 5pb will appear occasionally throughout the game if she is not bought as a playable character however. Giving the player various feedback from other NPCs after finishing a quest. She even then mentions her own personal details some of the time... In the second game, 5pb becomes a part of the standard cast and joins the party during the events of Leanbox. Another character with healing abilities, 5pb also has lightning based abilities used by playing her guitar during a fight. It's said she is one of the more resourceful healers. *For a lit of her weapons please see: Weapons *For a list of accessories please view: Accessories *For scripts of her events visit: Script: 5pb Events Personality Somewhat of a split personality, 5pb is normally confident, comfortable and relaxed while on the stage or during any music related thing. But when she is not doing this, 5pb is really nervous, easily panicked or uncomfortable and quiet. This is how she really is but not many know of this, leaving them to be surprised upon learning the truth. She'll usually lie in order to be left alone and if she gets too stressed then she'll run away. Despite knowing better, 5pb also goes to her guitar for comfort and will talk to it when she is upset or needs advice. Despite her tendency to shy away, get skittish or run, when it comes to injustice with music she isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. 5pb is not at all greedy; when she must choose between her career and others, she'll gladly step in to help them. It's a bit possible that her behavior is explained by the fact she has both a shoulder angel and devil. However this could also have just been for comedic effect, as they only appeared once or twice and usually over stupid arguements over whether to steal someone's candy. 5pb enjoys helping others, especially when it's someone of high status like the Goddesses, such as the enjoyment shown when she got to help Noire with her voice acting and claimed she had real musical talent and got very excited about making costumes for just the two of them. With Vert, she was given a voucher for a mmo/rpg. Although she did worry as she never played before, she had been very happy that Vert was being kind to her during her first experience. Over time, 5pb became less shy with people due to IF's help most likely. She similarly starts to become more open in the second game thanks to the help of Nepgear. Appearance 5pb is one of the tallest females of the main cast in game with fair-pale skin, waist long straight blue colored hair with many bangs spiking up somewhat with a split in the middle. She usually wears a black pair of headphones with small silver antennae, pink rings on the ear pieces, and a small microphone on the left side in her hair. Her eyes are bright pink, along with a beauty mark below her left eye. An interesting fact is that when 5pb goes through an extreme emotion (mostly embarrassment), a wavelength appears in her eyes. 5pb's nails are painted black and may or may not be press on, due to the length of them. She also has a black music note with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit is rather showy and slightly flashy, but due to her role as an idol she may just have to wear such attire normally. This outfit consist of a black bikini-styled tanktop with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. Along with a black ruffled skirt with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of her skirt, one being pink while the other is black. Her boots are black with white strap-like stripes, and white and black stripes underneath, along with pink at the front. Her entire right leg is covered by this boot with some tears on the side, while the left is much shorter with a segement of fishnet stockings almost resembling a garderbelt. 5pb wears multiple acessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it. Hyperdimension Neptunia IF's and 5pb's friendship starts when IF is suddenly woken by a cold foot, courtesy of Neptune. She notices the time and figure its too early to get up, but she doesn't want to go back to sleep when she suddenly hears someone signing and out of curiousity she goes to investigate. Realizing its 5pb she goes on to compliment her, but mentions she couldn't hear it clearly enough so she tries to get a bit closer but accidentally scares 5pb away... Later on IF tries to find her again and confronts her about it upon seeing her. 5pb continues to scream however until she finally manages to silence her long enough to ask why 5pb seems so different then her Radio persona. Instead of answering, 5pb tells her to go away and claims she isn't 5pb, but a girl named Lyrica. She then runs away again, leaving IF to wonder if she really did mistake her for 5pb or not. The following event takes place as 5pb thanks the people who came to visit her before announcing that her website will list the next locations she'll be visiting. IF is rather upset that she arrived too late, then blames Neptune before trying to see if 5pb is still there or not. 5pb instantly recognizes her and points this out, then realizes she had been tricked previously and points this out. 5pb admits that her currently personality is an act and goes to leave, but IF doesn't let her this time! Deciding to go on a walk the girls discuss how 5pb can't really change how she acts and that it just happens without her noticing. The next event involves IF trying to make 5pb more confident, she connects the issues together before saying that as an artist, 5pb is fine, as a person, not fine at all. 5pb has to learn to be comfortable with herself too, and they'll work on this. In Lastation, 5pb is surprised, but happy that IF came to see her. IF then ask her to join her at a festival but 5pb is very hesitant until she is promised that IF will stay with her the entire time. And they'll only stay for a little while anyway. She then agrees as IF reveales her true motive and makes her close her eyes before leading her to an open crowded area. She then runs away as 5pb opens her eyes to notice this. She panics and bumps into many of the people, later finding IF and becoming upset with her. IF assures her it was for the best before ordering them room service before noticing the blue haired girl hiding underneath the bed! Later after another concert 5pb is upset that nobody was there to watch her perform. IF decides to meet with her at her next concert to confirm this and notices that nobody was there at all. 5pb worries that she may have hit a slump or that people no longer like her music. IF goes to investigate when a man complains about how pricey a CD is. But he refuses to listen to IF who thinks the price is very reasonable. Eventually both girls grow frustrated and go back to the hotel room and soon an angry IF heads to bed. In a different event, 5pb is trying to figure out how she can regain her fans and even tries to reduce CD prices. However she soon believe she isn't fit to be a musician any longer and seeks comfort in her guitar, asking it for help, only to panic when it suddenly speaks! IF is soon revealed as the speaker and later she begins a conversation with someone on one of her cellphones. Using the guild she managed to find the reason behind the lack of sales lately. Someone has been illegally copying the discs of her music. Heading to the crime scene, IF mentions they should wait before everybody leaves before examining the sight. 5pb meanwhile is convinced they're trespassing, but IF assures her they have to do this either way. Suddenly a guy comes in and asks them why they're there since the Black Market doesn't open until later that night. IF makes the 5pb confront the man but she of course hesitates until finally yelling/scolding him and saying that this is wrong, but he refuses to listen anyway. Stating that even if he's stopped, another person will just start this again anyway. So 5pb tries another approach and tells him he's abusing her songs. IF then asks how he can abuse the person his profit is even coming from. 5pb calls the man out by saying he is destroying the music industry when suddenly he transforms into a big monster! Getting angry by his behavior, IF attacks the monster, who explains his plans and how he took over the male. After the two girls defeat him though, the male slowly begins to wake up and is asked what he may remember. While she does know his is a victim, they still don't like that he planned to buy illegal copies of music. The male apologized tp 5pb, who then thanks IF for helping her. In the next event, 5pb is still concerned that this is still happening to people. She's very upset that people would abuse others love of music and wants to help them. So with that in mind, IF decides she can join the group. She is upset 5pb wont make new music but she is happy to be with someone she is a fan of and as 5pb Lyrica joins the group! Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Once more 5pb is a playable character. Unlike the first game, she joins as part of the story instead of as DLC. Nepgear and her team first meet 5pb in Leanbox while putting on a concert to try and raise moral due to the lack of a CPU or candidate for the past three years. They spot Linda trying to sabotage the concert but she is quickly apprehended. They did not interact with 5pb here, but they do during the next meeting where they confront a powered up Linda and Pirachu. They are beaten easily but 5pb encourages them to do their best and offers to sing for them. Linda ignores her but the song ends up weakening the two villains as Nepgear and her friends are healed. After defeating Linda, Nepgear thanks 5pb who then reveals to her normal self and becomes very shy. After rescuing the mascot, Chika sets up a concert with 5pb to raise resistance against ASIC. The show goes well until the second act when a boy band is heckled and booed at, almost making 5pb lose her confidence until Nepgear and the other CPU candidates show up to aid them. Afterwards, 5pb appears before the group again at the Basilicom and tells them that she was inspired by the show that Nepgear put on and offers to join the party, which Nepgear and her friends happily accept. In the true ending, 5pb is back in Leanbox putting on concerts and is even offered a chance to go on tour, which she accepts. Powers and Abilities She can heal and uses music to aid her. Her guitar, instead of bludgening the enemy it can release elemental based attacks. She also knows taekwondo. In Mk2, she know almost no healing abilities and is a very fragil character and low evasion. Thankfully, she has very high magic power and slighty above average attack power. Her moves also can do much damage to an enemy's guard gauge allowing for quicker guard breaks. Keep her away from the enemy and build up her SP to use her high magic powered skills to beat the hell out of an enemy. Movelist Weapon V-000/?L: Running up to the target 5pb shoots energy from her guitar. Requiem Fortissimo: Playing her guitar, lightning is summoned dancing around her before a ball of it shoots at the target. Dimension Breaker: Runs up to the target and swings around, hitting them with her guitar twice, then kicks them with an electrified charge and finishes with two more smacks of her guitar. Powered Hit: Swings around to hit target. Infernal Blow: A lot like Dimension Breaker, minus one or two guitar swings. Sound of Philargia: An all enemy attack where 5pb plays her guitar to summon multiple balls of lightning to attack. Brave Sound: A weaker version of Sound of Philargia. Heavenly Sound: Similar to SoP and Brave Sound. Musical: Shoots mini-multiple lightning balls at a single target. Musical Sorfzando: Releases one giant lightning ball on the target. Powered Smash: One big kick and swing upward. Rampage Rinforzando: Stronger version of Musical Sorfzando. 5pb on Stage: Starts as 5pb pulls off her heart choker piece when a stage appears. After she winks she begins to play her guitar and hops into the air while using her hand to form a symbol. As she lands she turns her back to the camera before winking as heart like rays shoot out, healing the entire party. Quotes *''"M-my name's Lyrica! Y-you must have the wrong person!" '' *''"Everyone, thanks for coming to see little old me today!"'' *''"...Okay, but you better stay with me the whole time."'' *"Blacky, Whity, Purply, Greeny goddesses!" *''"Meow, Meow, Meow."'' Gallery For a page of 5pb fanart, please view: 5pb (fanart) For official images please view: 5pb (Images) Trivia *5pb is voiced by Nao and she is based off of the music company in which Nao is working under. Their logo can be seen on her necklace and headphones. *She can be heard performing an instrumental of "Ryuusei no Bifrost" which was a song sung by Nao, as well as the opening theme song for the game. *Only IF knows her real name, Lyrica. Although in Mk II Cave mentions it in front of the group while saving Leanbox's mascot character. *Besides IF and Cave, both of whom are her best friends, 5pb may also be close with Noire/Black Heart due to their similar interests. *As a 'joke weapon', 5pb can use a broom to fight with. *Very rarely in official images, 5pb can be seen with small amounts of pink eyeshadow. *In one of her messages after a quest, 5pb is asked if she plays games and which genre/type she likes. She responded by saying music and rhythm based games. *While nothing like her, 5pb has two things in common with Konata from Lucky Star. Both girls have long blue hair and a beauty mark/mole under their left eye. *Despite being a semi-popular character, 5pb placed 15th in a popularity poll. *In one optional scene in the game, 5pb vaguely references Hatsune Miku when imagining what kind of cosplay Black Heart would look good in. Her appearance is also rather similar to Hatsune Miku. Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Leanbox residents Category:NPC Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Human characters Category:Mascot Characters